


Amère défaite

by Kinns



Series: Pogmann'ce [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Antoine misses Paul, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinns/pseuds/Kinns
Summary: Ils avaient gagné, mais cela ne lui suffisait pas.  Ils avaient gagné, mais il avait perdu.





	Amère défaite

4 à 2 pour l'Atletico Madrid, le même score qu'à la finale du mondial. Les titulaires, remplaçants et remplacés étaient heureux de la victoire : ils étaient champions et avaient battu leur rival de toujours, que demander d'autre ?

 

Sans doute avoir été meilleur et pas remplacé.

 

Merde, Antoine était champion du monde quand même, comment pouvait-il être remplacé comme n'importe quel autre type ? La rage au ventre, il avait su dès ses premières erreurs qu'il ne finirait pas le match, que ses exploits un mois plus tôt n'allaient pas l'empêcher d'être échangé. Il avait peut-être marqué à la trente-huitième minute, mettant le troisième but, mais cela ne changeait pas son incapacité durant le match. Son hésitation avait été fatale et lui avait coûté sa place.

 

Antoine était champion du monde, mais cela ne représentait rien ici. Absolument rien. Il était sur la touche parce qu’il avait fait n’importe quoi, n’avait pas assuré et s’était ridiculisé. La honte et la colère tournaient dans ses entrailles pour le restant du match et rien ne pouvait changer ce fait. Il n’était clairement pas à la hauteur. La victoire du mondial lui était tellement monté à la tête qu’il avait osé prendre pour acquis que Diego ne pourrait pas le remplacer, mais si c’était arrivé.

 

Quand la fin du match retentit enfin, Antoine eut autant envie de se réjouir que de s’enfuir loin de là. La présence de ses coéquipiers de l’équipe de France n’aida pas à se sentir mieux. Lucas était un joyeux luron qui aimait rire aux dépens des autres et poussait la moquerie jusqu’au bout. Même s’ils s’entendaient relativement bien, ce n’était pas lui de qui il attendait du réconfort.

 

C’était sans doute lié au fait qu’ils aient gagné quasiment tout leur match du début à la fin, alors Antoine n’avait pas eu de moment de panique ou d’instant où son moral était au plus bas comme actuellement. Mais dans les coups durs, ce n’était pas Giroud qu’il voulait appeler ou Hugo, non c’était Paul. Son frère de toujours avec qui il menait l’attaque sur un terrain et se comprenait sans mal.

 

Vite, qu’il puisse s’enfuir et cacher sa honte, son désarroi et sa nullité grandissante. Mais avant ça, le mot de l’entraineur dans les vestiaires. Heureusement qu’ils avaient gagné, sinon il aurait absolument eu droit à un tir tellement fort qu’il n’aurait pas été sûr d’y survivre. Que les cris s’estompent rapidement, qu’il puisse dépasser l’étape des journalistes qui allaient l’agresser à coup de questions embarrassantes et cassantes, qu’il atteigne enfin le bus pour se planquer contre une fenêtre avec sa musique battant à fond dans ses oreilles et qu’il crache finalement son âme entre ses draps.

 

C’était la fin, il voulait juste être laissé tranquille jusqu’à la fin de cette horrible épreuve. Est-ce que Paul était occupé à cette heure ? Bien sûr, il avait un match important le lendemain et les tensions avec son entraîneur battaient des records en ce moment. Ce n’était clairement pas le moment d’être un poids pour son frère de terrain, pour ne pas dire plus.

 

Arrivé à la résidence du club, Antoine monta dans sa chambre sans plus s’amuser avec les autres, absolument pas d’humeur à ça. Il sait que sortir et rire lui aurait fait le plus grand bien, mais il voulait parler avec la seule personne qui pourrait le dérider et réchauffer son cœur. Non, il était tard, et hors de questions de le déranger la veille d’un match.

 

Demain ça irait. Demain, tout serait arrangé. Demain, il serait Antoine Griezmann au sommet de sa forme, mais pas ce soir, pas maintenant.

 

On toqua à sa porte, mais il ne répondit pas. La personne entra et il sut sans mal qu’il s’agissait de Lucas. Ce garçon n’avait vraiment aucune manière ou ne s’embêtait pas à en avoir avec lui. « Antoine, je t’apporte un remontant. » Peut-être qu’en faisant semblant de dormir, Lucas s’en irait ? C’était mal le connaître : il ne se gêna pas pour allumer sa lampe de chevet, déposa un plateau sur la petite table, s’assit près de lui et tira la couette qu’il avait mis sur sa tête.

 

Antoine n’avait même pas la force de l’envoyer balader et lui jeta un regard ennuyé, fatigué et presque éteint. Il était loin le Petit Prince…

 

-Tiens, je t’ai apporté un truc, » dit Lucas doucement, ce qui n’arrivait quasiment jamais. Ce type avait beaucoup de mal avec le silence, le calme et être tempéré. « T’as pas mangé, ça te fera du bien. »

 

-J’ai pas faim, » Sa défaite lui avait noué et retourné l’estomac, il n’était pas prêt d’avaler quoique ce soit. Pitié, que Lucas s’en aille et le laisse en paix… Une odeur de chocolat et de cannelle envahit ses narines et il reconnut sans mal l’expéditeur de la boisson.

 

-Je sais, mais… »

 

-T’as appelé Paul ? » Il n’avait pas parlé très fort, mais l’empressement et la surprise avaient réussi à surprendre et faire taire Lucas, qui l’observait comme s’il ne s’attendait pas à une réponse. En réalité, on aurait dit qu’il pensait qu’Antoine allait lui donner plus de fil à retordre pour une simple conversation, mais il en était tout autre. Ajouter à cela qu’il se redressa dans son lit pour le regarder et prouver que toute son attention était totalement sur lui.

 

-Oui, ‘fin c’est lui qui m’a appelé y’a vingt minutes pour me dire de t’apporter tout ça. Je sais qu’il le faisait pendant l’euro, mais pas pendant le mondial. » Parce qu’il n’avait pas perdu. Paul lui faisait un chocolat chaud avec de la cannelle et des marshmallow quand il était au plus bas et qu’il voulait vraiment lui remonter le moral sans être trop agressif ou bruyant. Peu importe son humeur, Paul arrivait toujours à le faire aller beaucoup mieux. « Il m’a dit aussi dit de l’appeler quand je t’aurai apporté ça, c’est toi qui devrais le sonner. »

 

-Oui… »

 

-Je pense que ça te ferait du bien, il est tôt chez eux, avec le décalage horaire… » Antoine ne répondit pas, même si son envie urgente d’appeler Paul devait se lire dans ses yeux. Lucas ne commenta pas et le bouscula gentiment à l’épaule avec un sourire discret. « Appelle-le. Il y a un mois encore vous étiez tout le temps ensemble, tu dois aussi lui manquer. »

 

Cette fois Antoine sourit avec gêne et détourna le regard, rougissant, même s’il répondit un faible « Ouais… », Que Lucas accepta. Ce dernier se leva avant de quitter la chambre sans plus de cérémonie. Il avait fait son travail, il n’allait clairement pas se priver de la fête pour lui c’était sûr et certain ; la personne capable d’empêcher Lucas Hernandez de faire la fête n’était pas née.

 

D’une main hésitante Antoine attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de Paul qu’il connaissait par cœur, avant de finalement hésiter à lancer l’appel. Oui ils avaient été un mois ensemble non-stop et s’étaient collés autant que possible, mais son monde et sa façon de jouer ne pouvait pas dégringoler parce que son pilier n’était pas à ses côtés, si ?

 

Apparemment oui, c’était ça le pire. Il avait fait n’importe quoi, car il s’était habitué et rassuré avec la présence de Paul sur le terrain prêt à rattraper ses erreurs ou pour suivre son plan sans y penser deux fois. Il avait envie de le voir, d’entendre sa voix et son rire communicatif, de sentir sa chaleur émaner de lui et de le toucher. Il voulait que son rayon de soleil le brûle comme durant le mondial, pas être une distance insupportable de lui…

 

Alors que l’écran s’éteignit pour la seconde fois, Antoine abandonna l’idée d’appeler Paul et apporta la tasse de chocolat auprès de ses lèvres délicates, même s’il sentait les larmes et son mal-être revenir en traitre pour lui faire du mal. C’était horrible comme sensation, vivement que le sommeil ait fait son œuvre. Le simple fait de boire sa boisson préférée qu’il partageait avec Paul semblait recharger ses batteries, c’était un bon départ.

 

Son portable qui sonna sur la table de chevet le fit sursauter et presque renverser ce qu’il tenait. D’une main il récupéra son maudit appareil pour voir qui le dérangeait et son cœur s’arrêta : c’était Paul. Il était certain que Lucas avait dû l’appeler pour lui dire comment c‘était passé l’échange, mais il était content qu’il ait fait son rapport, donc ainsi ne tarda-t-il pas à faire glisser l’appel sur la partie répondre pour entendre sa voix reconnaissable entre mille.

 

« Hola gringo ¿ cómo estás ? » Antoine rigola en entendant sa première phrase et son accent forcé. Paul n’avait jamais été dans un club espagnol, mais maîtrisait bien la langue du moment qu’il ne lui parlait pas vite et que le sujet restait simple.

 

« Hey mate… » Commença-t-il doucement, même s’il savait parler anglais, pas aussi bien que Paul mais il s’en sortait. C’était leur truc ça, s’exprimer dans la langue de l’autre jusqu’à ce qu’un craque et enchaîne sur du français. Quand ils étaient en face, ils ne se posaient pas la question pour parler leur langue natale. « I’m fine, you? »

 

« También, hermano. Mira, he vicho tu… » Ha, Paul perdait déjà ses mots. « Bon, j’ai vu ton match, tu vas bien, mon Petit Prince ? » Le surnom et l’adjectif possessif lui firent au chaud au cœur et réchauffa ses entrailles, bien plus que l’avait fait le chocolat chaud qu’il avait fini.

 

« T’inquiète, ça va… » Non, ça n’allait pas, il voulait s’enfoncer les profondeurs de la terre et ne plus en sortir. Pour le moment s’enfoncer dans ses draps et se cacher la tête suffirait.

 

« T’as écouté le dernier son de Naza ? Il est lourd. » Puis il commença à parler et dire des fariboles les unes après les autres. Antoine n’allait pas bien, mais Paul savait toujours quoi lui dire et comment faire pour qu’il aille mieux. Le sujet du match était tabou, alors il lui parla de tout et n’importe quoi pour lui faire oublier son échec.

 

Caché sous ses draps, Antoine rit avec plaisir et discuta avec celui qui faisait battre son cœur, qui avait éclairé ses jours pendant le mondial et chauffé son lit chaque nuit passée ensemble.

 

Demain il ira mieux, il sera Antoine Griezmann champion du monde de son état et attaquant à l'Atletico Madrid. Mais maintenant il n'était qu'Antoine, un pauvre type amoureux, qui pouffait de rire à chaque blague de celui qui faisait battre son cœur.


End file.
